The Best Daddy I Could Ask For
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eclipse celebrates Father's Day with Ratchet, the mech she considers to be her real father. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A Father's Day story requested by EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **The Best Daddy I Could Ask For**

Eclipse was curious as she had seen a video of kids giving their father presents and telling him 'Happy Father's Day'. "What is Father's Day?" She asked herself.

She wanted to ask someone, but who? Then it hit her. She could ask Camilla, the lady spy. She was human and practically an aunt to the little dragon. Wagging her tail, Eclipse sought out Camilla, eager to find out about Father's Day.

Camilla was in her shared quarters with Perceptor and Prowl as they were studying some material that the crime lab had sent them. "Looks like traces of iron ore and clay," the scientist said.

"Perhaps from a mine or in the desert?" Prowl asked.

"Could be," the lady spy said, writing that down. "It's at least a start."

They sent their findings to the crime lab, hoping for more evidence to examine. Just then, a knock came at the door and Prowl opened it, smiling when he saw Eclipse. "Hello, little one," he said.

"Hi, Uncle Prowl," she said with a smile. "Is Aunty Camilla in?"

He nodded and let her in. Perceptor jumped in surprise at seeing the little one, who paused when she saw him, cocking her head to the side. Prowl chuckled. "Perceptor, this is Eclipse, Ratchet's daughter," he said. "She's a techno-organic."

The scientist was amazed. "Fascinating," he said. "A techno-organic sparkling and a cute one at that."

Eclipse wasn't sure about him and hunkered down a little, which he noticed and his face softened. "Don't be frightened, little one. I won't hurt you," he soothed.

Camilla smiled as she saw Eclipse look at Perceptor uncertainly. "It's okay, Eclipse," she said gently. "Perceptor is one of my partners and he's very nice."

Cautiously, the little dragon moved closer, her wide eyes watching carefully as she was soon next to Perceptor, who slowly moved one hand and gently petted her head, rubbing her ears gently. Feeling the gentle touches, Eclipse relaxed and moved her head into his hand, beginning to purr, purring that grew louder as the scientist gently scratched under her chin and she stretched her neck out happily. The little one then transformed to her bot form and jumped into Perceptor's arms, surprising him as she hugged him, leaning her head trustingly on his shoulder. He returned the hug after a moment, pleased that the little one wasn't afraid of him now. "Thank you, Uncle Perceptor," she said cutely.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, little one," he said.

Spying Camilla on the nearby table, Eclipse gave a happy squeak, to which Perceptor let her go and she transformed into her dragon form, jumping up on the table so that she could speak to the lady spy. "Aunty Camilla, can you tell me about Father's Day?" She asked hopefully.

The lady smiled. "Of course, sweetie," she said. "Father's Day is a day that happens once a year in June and on that day, children give their fathers presents to show them how much they love him and the father gets a day off from working to enjoy a relaxing day with his family."

Eclipse listened intently. "What kind of gifts to kids give to their daddies?" She asked.

"Well, usually a homemade card and a gift that they've created themselves," Camilla explained. "Something made with love that is very unique and becomes special to the father, just like his children."

The dragon wagged her tail happily. "I like creating things," she said. "Do you think Daddy would like it if I made him something or did something for him for Father's Day?"

"I'm sure he'd love it, sweetie," the lady spy said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you said daddies get a day off," she said. "Maybe I could talk to Uncle Optimus about that. Oh! I could clean the medbay for him too! And make him a card and a gift. I want to show Daddy how much I love him and how I'm grateful to him for taking me in."

Prowl commed Optimus, who found it sweet that Eclipse wanted to do something special for Ratchet and agreed that the medic should have the day off and gathered the rest of the team, minus Ratchet, in on the plan. Everyone agreed at once to help their little niece and promised to keep Ratchet busy while some of them would help Eclipse get her gifts ready. Soundwave and Starscream volunteered to help the little one with cleaning the medbay while Acree and Bumblebee headed for town to get Eclipse the supplies she would need to make a card for Ratchet, Bulkhead and Wheeljack promised to stand guard so that Ratchet wouldn't go into the medbay until it was cleaned, and the others agreed to convince the medic to go for a drive with them. Eclipse was ecstatic and couldn't wait for Father's Day, which was the next day.

* * *

 _Bright and early the next morning..._

Eclipse managed to sneak away from her room and went down the hall, hiding in the medbay and listening as Optimus gave Ratchet a day off and told him to go enjoy himself. The others immediately jumped in, saying they thought Ratchet would enjoy a nice cruise down some of the desert roads. Though unsure, the medic surprisingly agreed that a drive would be nice and left with some of the others.

Soundwave and Starscream entered the medbay and shut the doors while Bulkhead and Wheeljack stood guard. "Eclipse? Are you in here, little one?" Starscream asked.

He got his answer a moment later when a Night Fury glomped him and purred happily as he caught her and chuckled. "Okay, Ratchet's out of the base," he said.

"Let's go for it then," Soundwave said.

Between the three of them, they got the entire medbay clean and sparkling in an hour, which delighted the little one and she then headed for her room, thanking Arcee and Bumblebee for getting her the materials she needed to make a Father's Day card and she set to work. "It has to be perfect," she said to herself as she worked hard on it. Soundwave stood guard at the door, watching her with a smile.

"He's going to love it, Eclipse," he said.

She giggled. "I know," she said. "I can't wait to give him his card and gift."

It was about half-an-hour before she was satisfied with the card she made and then she began thinking about what to give her daddy as a gift. Her eyes landed on a special box under her bed and she pulled it out, opening it to reveal it was her collection of gems. Getting an idea, she looked through them until she found a diamond. "Perfect," she said before looking at it and then getting another idea. Carefully, she began carving the diamond into a heart. She had just finished doing so when Soundwave received word that Ratchet had returned.

"Your father's back, sweetspark," he said with a smile.

Letting out a squeal of delight, she set the card and diamond heart on her bed and pushed the box of gems under her bed before hunkering down. "I'll wait here for him," she said with a giggle.

Chuckling, Soundwave nodded, heading out to see what Ratchet thought of the medbay and to give him a hint as to where Eclipse was.

To say the medic was astounded was an understatement. "Who...Who cleaned the medbay?" He asked.

"That was Eclipse, Starscream, and Soundwave," said Knockout. "Eclipse wanted to clean the medbay for you and they helped out."

Ratchet was touched that his daughter had wanted to do something for him and spotted the two former Decepticons come in. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"We were happy to help our niece, Ratchet," Starscream said.

"Eclipse is in her room, I think," Soundwave said, having a feeling the medic was about to go look for his daughter.

Nodding in thanks, Ratchet began searching for his daughter. Eclipse, hearing him, giggled and waited for the right moment before she sprung out, ambushing her father and catching him by surprise. He quickly caught her and she snuggled into his arms, purring happily. He smiled at the small dragon, hugging her in return. "Thank you for cleaning the medbay, sweetspark," he said. "You didn't have to though."

"I wanted to, Daddy," she said, cuddling in his arms and purring some more before she squirmed slightly and he put her down, to which she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards her room. Smiling, he followed her and she presented him with her last two gifts. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

Ratchet got tears in his optics as he accepted the card and the diamond heart from his daughter, touched by her thoughtfulness and smiling when he read the card. He turned to her and hugged her. "I'm no doubt one of the luckiest fathers in the universe to have a daughter like you," he said.

Eclipse happily hugged him. "You're the best daddy I could ask for," she said honestly.

The others, who were watching, got tears in their own eyes at the touching moment before they quietly moved away, leaving the father and daughter to their precious father-daughter moment.

* * *

 **Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
